


Birthday Blues

by Fiathe



Category: B.A.P
Genre: And Junhong eternally suffers, Bbang being the shining guiding light, Boys being silly boys, Comedy, Daehyun is loud, Harry Potter AU, Himchan is the darker greatly amused one, Jongup is best friend material, M/M, Magic, Magical Blood, Professors, Youngjae is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiathe/pseuds/Fiathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect Junhong realizes that things only started going a little weird the moment he turned fifteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [the_brownie_bunch_4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Junhong is in fourth year before his Veela blood (only 1/16th!) starts to make itself known.
> 
> Just to make it clear beforehand: Junhong is a fourth year Slytherin, Jongup is fifth year Hufflepuff, Youngjae is sixth year Ravenclaw and Daehyun is seventh year Gryffindor and Head Boy. Yongguk and Himchan are professors and heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. Yongguk is a transfiguration teacher and Himchan is potions master. 
> 
> I wrote this one really quickly (like literally in one night?) so it might not be as fleshed out as it could have been, but really, i couldn't resist the prompt. So thank you for coming up with this lovely idea and I hope you get a good read out of it dear prompter! 
> 
> And once again, thank a bunch to the TBB mods for organizing everything!!

In retrospect Junhong realizes that things only started going a little weird the moment he turned fifteen.

His birthday falls awkwardly about a month after term starts which was terrible in year 1 when Junhong was new and horrible at making friends and probably even worse in year 4 when the comfortable part of settling back in for another year at Hogwarts has passed and in their negligence, a discomforting pile of work has built up.

In other words usually they’re so bogged down with work that everyone forgets Junhong’s birthday, including Junhong himself.

So it takes them all a while before anyone thinks that the cause of his recent _, ahem_ , increased popularity from the female population (as Youngjae so succinctly puts it), might be caused by his turning fifteen.

Instead, this is what first comes to their collective minds:

> **Daehyun –** it’s because he became hot right.
> 
> **Youngjae –** (grudgingly) that might be a factor but we can’t rule out other possible-
> 
> **Daehyun –** admit it Jae, it’s because he grew like four inches over the holiday, lost those round cheeks, _and_ got abs.
> 
> **Youngjae –** (affronted) how do you know he has abs!
> 
> **Daehyun –** (smugly) that’s a secret.
> 
> **Jongup –** he snuck into the Slytherin baths last week.
> 
> **Daehyun –** (shocked) how do you know!
> 
> **Jongup -** (with an innocent smile) you used the secret passage behind the statue of Zelos the Zealous. Moving that statue always dislodges the mildew. The house elves complain about cleaning after you all the time.  
> 
> **Daehyun** – (with a loud gulp) ahahaha…
> 
> **Youngjae** – (long suffering look) well, putting that side, as I was saying, there may be other factors.
> 
> **Jongup** – (curiously) like what?
> 
> **Youngjae** – well, we’ve been back at Hogwarts for over a month now. That’s plenty of time for Junhong to be exposed to a lot of spells or curses.
> 
> **Junhong** – (yelps) curses?
> 
> **Youngjae** – (with a shrugs) I don’t want to be pessimistic but we have to cover all possibilities. But curse or not, if its magic inflicted then there’s a distinct possibility if we find the cause then we can find a cure.
> 
> **Junhong** – (nervously) so what should we do then? It could be anything.
> 
> **Youngjae** – I can go through the books in the library but they’re never ending, not to mention half the curse tomes are in the restrictive section. The best solution would be to go to a professor.
> 
> **Daehyun** – (sceptically) but we can’t exactly just walk up to Professor Bang or someone and go, hey, my friend Junhong here’s been having some problems lately. Er what kind of problems? Well, the sort that leads him to being hassled by a lot of female friends all over school, and when I mean hassled I actually mean being given chocolates and lunch boxes and presents every other hour or so. I know that doesn’t sound like a curse but well, could it be?
> 
> **Youngjae** – (rolling his eyes) don’t be so dramatic Daehyun. You’re supposed to be head boy, set a good example.
> 
> **Daehyun** – (argumentatively) but it does sound ridiculous if you actually say it out loud. And I set perfectly good examples.
> 
> **Youngjae** – (dryly) you mean like sneaking into Slytherin baths through unmarked secret passages so you can spy on unsuspecting fourth years?
> 
> **Daehyun** – that sounds worse when you put it like that. I was just curious, that’s all.
> 
> **Youngjae** – curious about what.
> 
> **Daehyun** – (looking elsewhere) err.
> 
> **Junhong** – (interrupting) look I’m sorry guys, I shouldn’t have brought this up. Like Daehyun-hyung said, it’s probably just that I grew taller and they um… find it amusing or something. I’m sure they’ll all stop in a month or two when they get bored…
> 
> **Jongup** – (sternly) don’t say that Junhongie. It’s okay to bother us, we’re your friends. More importantly it’s been getting worse lately hasn’t it?
> 
> **Junhong** – (squirming in his seat) it’s not that bad…
> 
> **Daehyun** – (squinting at Junhong) didn’t you end up in the Hospital wing because those girls from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had a huge competition over who could make you the best kimchi and it and it turned out you were allergic to crying cabbages?
> 
> **Junhong** – (not meeting Daehyun’s gaze) it was only a mild rash….  
> 
> **Youngjae** – the other day you were nearly ran off the third floor staircase as it was shifting positions just trying to get away from those Slytherin girls.
> 
> **Junhong** – (shrinking into his chair) Professor Kim saved me with his wand.
> 
> **Jongup** – and just yesterday you fell into the great lake when those Ravenclaw girls tried to catch you with two separate traps that interfered with each other and ended up catapulting you into the lake.
> 
> **Junhong** – (a tiny puddle of shame on the floor now) the giant squid helped me out so…
> 
> **Daehyun** – and what about-
> 
> **Junhong** – (indignantly) alright enough already!

“Is something wrong here?” a deep voice rumbles through the air and the four of them whirl round with guilty expressions to meet Professor Bang and Professor Kim’s intrigued looks.

“Um, no, nothing!” Junhong gulps, cringing when his voice comes out pitched.

Professor Kim raises one eyebrow.

“What he means is it’s nothing that you need to be bothered about Professor,” Daehyun sidles in smoothly.

Professor Bang gives Daehyun a long look. “Daehyun-ah, I know that voice of yours.”

“Ah,” Daehyun coughs. “What sort of voice sir?”

“The voice that says you’ve caused some sort of trouble,” Professor Bang replies dryly. “So, tell us, what’s wrong? Have you done something that will make Mr. Filch very angry again? Or have you not completed the arrangements for the Winter ball that I asked you to do yet?”

“You said I had until the end of November to hand you the notes!” Daehyun exclaims, paling very suddenly.

“I did,” Professor Bang says with a small smile. “I was just checking up on how you were doing.”

“Perfectly fine, sir. Absolutely amazing. I promise you’ll have it by the deadline,” Daehyun says faintly and sinks back into his chair.

“So Gryffindor winter ball matters aside, what was the matter that you four were so seriously discussing?” Professor Kim says and the four of them stiffen again.

They glance at one another, silently asking one another whether they should tell them. Professor Kim Himchan and Bang Yongguk are the heads of their respective houses and if they had to think of any professor to ask, it would probably be them. 

Youngjae is the one to make the decision. “It’s Junhong sir,” he says quickly, ignoring Junhong’s yelp and Daehyun’s wide eyed expression.

“Junhong?” Professor Kim says, blinking. “You’re a fourth year Slytherin are you not?”

Junhong dips his head. “Yes sir.”

“Of course. I’ve seen you about the common room.”

“And so?” Professor Bang prompts them gently. “What is the problem?”

“Junhong’s recently been experiencing some consider attention from the uh, female population of Hogwarts.”

Amused expressions flit across both Professor Bang and Kim’s faces. “Is that so,” Professor Bang says in his best attempt at a level voice.

“It’s nothing you need to be worried about sir!” Junhong says hurriedly. “Jongup, Daehyun and Youngjae were just a little worried but it’s nothing really.”

“Junhong, we told you already that you shouldn’t play this down. It’s been getting worse and we’re worried for your safety!” Jongup interjects sharply, his brows furrowed deeply and a large frown plastered on his face.

“But hyung…” Junhong shrinks away. An angry Jongup is extremely rare but they’ve all learnt that it’s not one to take lightly. Even the professors have learnt this lesson and it’s Professor Bang who holds up one hand now, bringing quietness to their tiny gathering in the square.  

“Jongup here is right to be worried for you. It shows he cares for you as a friend,” Professor Bang says reasonably and Junhong nods, properly chastised.

“Sorry hyung,” he mumbles, looking down at his long fingers tangled together. “It’s just embarrassing all of this and I don’t want you guys to go out of your way for something that’s just a little bit of a fuss.”

Jongup reaches over the stone ledge they’re seated on and pats one warm hand atop Junhong’s. “It’s okay Junhongie. We know you’re shy about things like this and that’s why Daehyun-hyung brought it up first, because we knew you never would. And we want to help solve this so that those girls will leave you in peace. Okay?”

Junhong lifts his head and nods. “Okay. Thank you hyung.”

Professor Bang gave an approving nod.

“So um Professor,” Youngjae says, turning to look at both Professors still standing there in their dark robes and arms laden with books. “Do you have idea why this might be happening to Junhong?”

Professor Kim tilts his head, rubbing at his chin. “Well if we’re talking sudden affection from the female students I’d say it sounds like a good old fashioned love spell. Though I must say, for one spell to affect so many? How many girls are we talking about?”

“A lot,” Daehyun says grimly. “Like, at least half the girls at school.”

“And do they all act the same way?” Professor Bang proceeds to ask. “As in, are they all interested in pursuing romantic relationships with young Junhong here? Or is it merely a curiosity that they have for him?”

“Junhong?” Youngjae asks, because frankly he’s the one who knows best.

Junhong chews at his lower lip as he thinks. “I… think it’s a bit of both,” he says slowly. “Like, they all keep asking me out and sending me love letters, but then they also don’t let me reply and fight over me with one another like I’m some sort of… prize to be won.”

“I see,” Professor Bang murmurs. “Well that definitely does not sound like a love potion. What do you say Himchan?”

“Well love potions are technically supposed to cause the drinker to become infatuated with one who made the potion. There are variations, but mostly that affect how long the potion’s effects last for. What’s happening with little Junhongie here seems sounds like the reverse.”

“It could be a charm spell,” Professor Bang says.

“Can charm spells do that Professor?” Youngjae asks, frowning.

“Some exist. Ones the curriculum probably won’t address, but I do believe there’s an uncommonly used spell that can cause the people around the user to become more aware or him or her in a, shall we say affectionate and favourable light.”

 “That sort of sounds like what’s happening to you Junhong,” Jongup says lightly.

“Yeah but I’ve never cast such a spell,” Junhong points out. “I didn’t even know such a thing existed.”

“That is true. You would have to be the user and I don’t believe someone else can cast it on your behalf,” Professor Bang says.

“Are there any other spells that could be the cause?” Youngjae asks.

“None that come immediately to mind, though if I go back to my office I can have a further look into things. I can ask Professor Song as well for her opinion on charm spells.”

“Yes please Professor,” Daehyun chirps.

“By the way Junhong,” Professor Kim says suddenly, “When did this all start?”

“Uh,” Junhong pauses to think, “A few weeks ago? Around my…birthday?”

“Your birthday?” Professor Bang blinks and exchanges a quick look with Professor Kim. “In that case…”

“Of course, your birthday!” Youngjae exclaims. “Why didn’t we think of that earlier?”

“Yes, it could be a very possible cause,” Professor Bang says.

“How?” Junhong blinks, confused. “It’s just a birthday.”

“How old are you now Junhong?” Professor Kim asks.

“Fifteen sir.”

“Fifteen hm,” Professor Kim frowns. “That’s about the right age for a lot of things to happen. It’s the age of maturity.”

“Indeed,” Professor Bang nods. “Junhong-ah, do you know if any of your ancestors have had incidents as you are having now?”

“I… I don’t really know sir,” Junhong frowns.

“Well, Professor Bang says, “If I were you I’d send an owl back home and ask. In the meanwhile Professor Kim and I can make some inquiries into other possibilities, but…” he pauses and stares rather intently at Junhong’s hair.

“Professor?” Junhong says nervously.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just that your hair under sunlight become curiously silvery.”

“Oh, that?” Junhong says, fingering a strand of his fringe between two fingers. “It’s something that runs in the family. My mother has particularly silvery hair as well. It’s not bright or anything and it only happens under really strong sunshine, and… professor?”

There’s a smile on Professor Bang’s face. “I think I may know the cause of your problems Junhong.”

“Really? What is it?”

Professor Bang shakes his head, a mysterious smile on his face. “I won’t speculate until I have evidence but, well, I think young Youngjae here has an inkling of an idea as well.”

Junhong turns to look at Youngjae who true to Professor Bang’s words, looks like he’s been graced with divine realization.

“Youngjae?” Jongup prods. “Do you know?”

“I…I… need to go to the library. Right now. I’ve got to look something up.” Youngjae rushes to his feet and grabs his bag, shoving the remains of his lunch back into it.

“Now?” Daehyun gapes after him. “You have double potions after this. With Professor Kim no less!”

“I’ll be quick! I’ve got to check this out or it will bug me for the rest of the day!”

“Go on,” Professor Kim says with deep amusement. “I’ll excuse you for being a little late.”

“Thank you Professor!” Youngjae says quickly and bows. He turns to look at Junhong. “You should do as Professor Bang said and owl your parents. Tell them what’s happening and ask them if you have any more, well, magical blood in you. More magical than a wizard or witch.”

“What? Why?” Junhong stares after Youngjae’s hastily backtracking self.

“Just… it’ll take too long to explain. Just ask them that. And ask them about your hair.”

“What’s so special about my hair?” Junhong yells after him.

“I’ll talk to you later!” Youngjae yells from the distance as he rapidly disappearing round the corner. 

“What was that?” Junhong stares clueless at Daehyun and Jongup. The two shrug back at him. “Professor?”

“Yoo Youngjae is a quick one,” is all Professor Bang says with a wink. “Now, lunch break is nearly over. You might just be able to visit the owlery now if you hurry.”

“I… okay, sir,” Junhong says slowly.

“Let us know if you have any more problems and we can address the students directly. In the meanwhile… I think your friends are doing a fine job of keeping watch over you,” Professor Bang says.

“Let us know how Youngjae’s search goes,” Professor Kim says, waving as they both leave, chuckling as they go.

Junhong turns to look at Jongup and Daehyun. “What was that all about?”

He gets two shrugs in return.

___

It takes a good week before Junhong gets an owl in reply from his parents.

In the meantime Youngjae has been absolutely insufferable. He walks about with a smug smile on his face like he knows, but he refuses to tell them anything. _Just wait for Junhong’s parents to reply_ , he says and proceeds to help himself to a second serving at dinner like a reward for a job well done.

He tells them the minute he gets the note because Daehyun made him promise and Daehyun is just as equally as insufferable as Youngjae when his curiosity goes unsated. There is a reason they’re best friends despite the year gap that divides the two of them.

“It’s here?” Daehyun gasps when he sees Junhong walk over to their table, his family owl perched atop his head and a note in his hand.

“So?” Youngjae says eagerly, leaning over the table. “Did you read it? Did your parents know?”

Junhong slides into the long wooden bench with a little difficulty now that he legs have gotten so long and surveys them all: Daehyun’s sparkling eyes, Youngjae’s blazing ones, even Jongup looks relatively interested and normally the only thing that gets him worked up is when he’s taking care of the magical creatures down by the hut.

“Apparently I have Veela blood,” Junhong says, unfolding the note and lying it flat on the table. He snatches his hand back just in time to avoid Daehyun’s pincher like hand that slides in and snatches the note away.

“Hey!” Youngjae complains nosily as Daehyun pulls it out of reach. “I want to see as well!”

“You already knew!” Daehyun snipes back as he begins reading. Jongup just shrugs and settles back to buttering up his toast, too used to this scene.

“It’s only 1/16th though,” Daehyun points out. “That’s tiny.”

“1/16th?” Jongup muses through a mouthful of toast. “That’s like what? Your great, great, great, great-“

“It’s his great, great, great grandparents,” Youngjae says before Jongup can put them to sleep. “And if it’s Veela blood then it’ll be your great, great, great, grandmother.”

“That’s what my mother said,” Junhong says as he reaches for the maple syrup to drown his pancakes and berries in. “She said that’s also why my hair turns silvery in sunlight.”

“Aren’t Veelas supposed to have hair of pure silver though?” Jongup says, as usual only extremely knowledgeable about mythical creatures.

“Yeah but the blood’s been diluted so much it doesn’t show as strongly,” Youngjae points out.

“Oh, that makes sense.”

“It also explains why Junhong’s been attracting so much attention from the girls. Veela are normally female and they can cause men to lose their senses. Since Junhong here only has 1/16th the blood of a Veela, the effects have probably also been watered down, so the most trouble he causes is attracting a lot of attention from his female peers.”

“Is that so,” Junhong says gloomily through a huge mouthful of pancakes. He reaches for another handful of berries and throws them in as well. “That doesn’t help me with a solution to stop them though. I mean, even now they’re staring. I can feel their eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.”

Daehyun, Youngjae, and Jongup in time to see a bunch of girls squeak at being caught and promptly hide their faces.

“Wow, you’re right,” Daehyun mumbles through his bacon and eggs. “It’s only 1/16th but this Veela power is strong.”

“I’ve been thinking about this,” Youngjae says. “That’s partly why I didn’t want to just tell you guys the stuff about Veela until I had some ideas for a solution.”

“And?” Junhong asks eagerly.

“And well from what I read up, it seems that as you grow older you’ll manage to gain some control over your powers. You’ve only just turned fifteen a few weeks ago so it’s understandable that your power is a little unstable right now and that is what’s causing the excessive attention.”

“Okay, but how long will it take for me to gain that control?” Junhong asks despairingly.

“Months, years, it depends on you,” Youngjae shrugs.

“I can’t wait that long!”

“We could get Professor Bang to make an announcement, get the girls to control themselves and behave around you,” Youngjae suggests.

Junhong shrinks into his chair and pushes his pancake around on the plate. “I don’t really want to announce that to the world…” he mumbles.

“Well what if we distracted the girls,” Daehyun says, fork held aloft.

“Distract them? How?” Jongup wonders. 

“Like, get them to be interested in something else. Or make Junhong seem undesirable.”

“Like I said, how?” Jongup says.

“Er, well,” Daehyun falters. “I didn’t think that far.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes. “You never do.”

“Hey! I’m better at spontaneous thinking, that’s all!” Daehyun protests.

“Yeah, well, let’s see some idea right now,” Youngjae says challengingly and Junhong sighs as the suggestion contest begins again.

> **Daehyun** \- Er, how about we make Junhong look incredibly ugly so that the girls stop coming after him.”
> 
> **Youngjae** – Yeah, and how are we going to do that? Are you going to wake up at the crack of dawn every morning to put an illusion spell on him or something?
> 
> **Daehyun** – (wincing at the thought of waking up earlier than six am) okay, maybe not. Then how about we make smart the new sexy and get all the girls to focus their attention on you Youngjae?
> 
> **Youngjae** – (with a long suffering sigh) that sounds terrible. One, I don’t want that sort of attention. Two, how would you achieve that. Three, smart is already the new sexy. Veela blood aside, Junhong is one of the top ten fourth years grade wise.
> 
> **Daehyun** – (reeling backwards with surprise) is that true?
> 
> **Junhong** – (ducks his head but nods)
> 
> **Daehyun** – oh…
> 
> **Youngjae** – any more ideas?
> 
> **Daehyun** – (racking his brain) err well, how about??? Um, umm, how about we pretend that Junhong is taken and that he doesn’t like girls?
> 
> **Everyone** \- …
> 
> **Everyone** \- ….
> 
> **Everyone** \- … WHAT?!
> 
> **Daehyun** – (defensively) what?
> 
> **Youngjae** – (trying to get things straight) are you saying you want Junhong to pretend that he is dating someone?
> 
> **Daehyun** – (furtive nod)
> 
> **Youngjae** – and that someone else is male?
> 
> **Daehyun** – (more nods)
> 
> **Youngjae** – are you crazy?
> 
> **Daehyun** – (nodding, then realizes what Youngjae is saying and starts shaking his head)
> 
> **Youngjae** – I think you are.
> 
> **Jongup** – (before Daehyun can speak) I think it’s a good idea.
> 
> **Daehyun** – (gratefully) see! Someone who recognized my geniusness!
> 
> **Youngjae** – (darkly) that’s not even a word. And Jongup, why in the name of wizards of the pentagonal council would you think that?
> 
> **Jongup** – well, all the girls are crazy over him because they find him attractive right? And they want to get his attention right?
> 
> **Everyone** – (nods slowly)
> 
> **Jongup** – so if we show them that Junhong is not interested in their advances then won’t they maybe calm down?
> 
> **Junhong** – (to Youngjae’s surprise) it could work…
> 
> **Youngjae** – (to Junhong) are you sure? You don’t have to do such an extreme thing. We could still talk to Professor Bang and Professor Kim and see if they have a concealment spell or something that will dampen your Veela powers.
> 
> **Junhong** – It’s okay. We can try this first. And if doesn’t work then we can ask them.
> 
> **Daehyun** – (with a broad smile) see! My plans are perfect!
> 
> **Youngjae** – (with a sigh) I guess we can try. But who is going to be your pretend partner?
> 
> **Junhong** – (shyly) I was thinking that it could be one of you guys.
> 
> **Youngjae** – that would be the sensible choice I guess. But which one of us? Daehyun will probably attract more attention than less which is not what you want, I’m always busy with club activities and NEWT prep. Jongup has his OWLS preparation to do as well.
> 
> **Jongup** – I’ll be fine doing it.
> 
> **Youngjae** – (warningly) are you sure? Fifth year is an important year.
> 
> **Jongup** – (reassuringly) it should be fine. The professors for the subjects I want to continue in for sixth year all really like me already so I don’t have to get outstandings in them all.
> 
> **Youngjae** – (disapprovingly) still…
> 
> **Jongup** – (cheerily) don’t worry hyung. I spent lots of time with Junhongie already as it is so people won’t think it’s suspicious. Plus we study together a lot so I won’t fall behind.
> 
> **Youngjae** – (slowly being convinced) Junhong? It’s your call ultimately.
> 
> **Junhong** – (licking his lips) well if Jongup-hyung doesn’t mind…then I guess I’d like to try it.
> 
> **Jongup** – (smiling) I don’t mind. Anything for my best friend.
> 
> **Daehyun** – (with a sigh) aw, look at that, young love.
> 
> **Youngjae** – (smacking Daehyun hard with the back of his spoon) shut up you. Remember we’re going for subtle and quite, not making this a whole fanfare. And it’s a pretend relationship. Okay?
> 
> **Daehyun** – ouch! Okay, okay.
> 
> **Youngjae** – (sighing) okay then. I guess we’ll try this.
> 
> **Junhong** – (smiling brighter than he has in days) okay!  

\---

At first it goes well.

The girls about Hogwarts take around two weeks to realize Junhong and Jongup are a thing. It probably doesn’t help that all they do is hold hands and Jongup buy lunch for Junhong every other day – nothing that screams _I am a couple_ in Daehyun’s majestically well put words.

Eventually it does take loudmouth Daehyun to basically announce it to the entire great hall that _Moon Jongup and Choi Junhong are a couple, girls please stop bother them!_ to the great amusement of Professor Bang and Kim up at the high table and to the sheer horror of Youngjae and Junhong next to them. But it does seem to do the trick and the following week the attention seems to have died down.

The girls stop following Junhong everywhere, the chocolates and lunch boxes stop appearing outside his dorm room, and well, life almost seems to go back to normal.

Junhong could almost kiss Daehyun for coming up with the idea.

That is, until one month later Youngjae unearths a secret fan club going on for the Moon and Choi couple! Get your banners and lightsticks here! Its three silver sickles to join and another galleon if you want your Best Absolute Perfect couple starter pack!

And basically they all realize that Junhong has gone from a very attractive specimen of a man to one half of the cutest couple castle wide, and Daehyun cracks up laughing and pays his silver sickles and galleons immediately and by the next week is vice-president.

Youngjae sighs and tells them all over breakfast and the announcement of the Moon-Choi fanclub meeting next week in Hogsmede that he should have seen this coming and he is so going to kill Jung Daehyun one day.

Junhong however just shrugs and smiles to Jongup. The way it turned out was definitely not what they imagined but with being able to spend more time with his best friends before Daehyun graduates and Youngjae becomes swarmed with NEWTs and Jongup with his OWLs, he thinks that’s it’s a pretty fair trade-off, and if he had to change things, he wouldn’t change one bit of it at all.  


End file.
